Realistic Fiction
Title: Bird Lake Moon '' '''Author:' Kevin Henkes Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: There are ghosts at Bird Lake, and they're haunting Mitch Sinclair and Spencer Stone. These are ghosts from their past. Memories of how life was before the divorce, and before the accident. Will these ghosts bring Mitch and Spencer together, as friends? Or will their secrets keep them apart? But, it turns out to be a summer that neither Mitch nor Spencer will ever forget. Personal Reflection: This book wasn’t what I expected at first. But, feel in love with the story. It helped me understand the effects of divorce on today’s children. This is a great book for young readers or families to share with their children who may be going through similar family changes. Title: Through Grandpa’s Eyes Author: Patricia MacLachian Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction Summary: This story is about a young boy named John that goes to visit his blind grandpa. John spends the day with his grandfather and learns new ways of listening, smelling and doing things. This book teaches children to be compassionate and accept people for who they are. That not every person has the same way of doing things and that is ok. This book helps teach young child to be accepting of others and their different and unique abilities. Personal Reflection: I personal think that this is a great book that teaches children a lesson on compassion and acceptance. It is something that everyone of in some way can learn from. Title: Moon Over Manifest Author: Clare Vanderpool Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: Abilene Tucker feels abandoned. Her father has put her on a train, sending her off to live with an old friend for the summer while he works a railroad job. Abilene jumps off the train in Manifest, Kansas, aiming to learn about the boy her father once was. Having heard stories about Manifest, Abilene is disappointed to find that it’s just a dried-up, worn-out old town. But her disappointment quickly turns to excitement when she discovers a hidden cigar box full of mementos, including some old letters that mention a spy known as the Rattler. These mysterious letters send Abilene and her new friends, Lettie and Ruthanne, on an honest-to-goodness spy hunt, even though they are warned to “Leave Well Enough Alone.” Personal Reflection: This is a great book for young or old readers. I love who the book leads the main character on an adventure of discovery. This leads her to more questions about the town, the people who live there now and those who pasted through years earlier. She often wonders one big question which is "How does my father fit into this town". Title: Love You Forever '' '''Author:' Robert Munsch Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction '''Summary: The mother sings to her sleeping baby: "I'll love you forever … I'll love you for always …As long as I'm living… My baby you'll be." She still sings the same song when her baby has turned into a fractious 2-year-old, a messy 9-year-old, and then a wild teen. When her son is all grown up and leaves home, she takes to driving across town and climbing through her grown son's window, and rocks him in the same way. Then the day comes when she's too old and sick to hold him, and the roles are reversed. Personal Reflection: '''This book is about a parent's unconditional love for their child. This is one of my all-time favorites. I cry every time I read it. The story reminds you that no matter how grown up you are, you're always someone's child. '''Title: Holes Author: Louis Sachar Genre: '''Diversity, Chapter Book, Realistic Fiction '''Summary: Stanley Yelnats, a kid who is under a curse. A curse that began with his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather and has since followed the Yelnats for generations. Now Stanley has been unfairly sent to a boys' detention center, Camp Green Lake. Here the warden makes the boys build character by spending all day, every day, digging holes five feet wide and five feet deep. It doesn't take long for Stanley to realize there's more than character improvement going on at Camp Green Lake, the warden is looking for something. Stanley tries to dig up the truth in this inventive and darkly humorous tale of crime and punishment and redemption. Personal Reflection: This is a great chapter book that young readers will enjoy. It is one of my children’s personal favorites. This is an excellent story about a young boy who discovers the truth behind the warden at Camp Green Lake. As you too soon will discover that there is no lake at the camp. Title: Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day '' '''Author:' Judith Viorst Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction ' '''Summary:' Alexander went to sleep with gum in his mouth and there is gum in his hair and when he got out of bed in the morning. Then he tripped on his skateboard and by mistake he dropped his sweater in the sink with the water was running. He could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Personal Reflection: I love this book. It puts into perspective how everyone has days like Alexander. We all can have a bad day were nothing goes right. But, instead of whining and crying about it Alexander is more sympathetic and shows self-control. A lesson we all can use. Title: What Are Friends For? Author: Sally Grindley Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction ' '''Summary:' This is a tale of friendship that touches on sharing and helping. Also how friends work through differing opinions and hurt feelings. The two friends have their ups and downs in their everyday life. But, the two friends talk about all of these aspects that make a good friendship to work things out Personal Reflection: This is an adorable story of two friends that are having difficulty in their friendship. I like how the author portrays the character emotions as they have trouble in their friendship. But, it helps children learn the value of true friendship. Title: The Pigeon Needs a Bath! '' '''Author:' Mo Willems Genre: Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction''' ' '''Summary:' The Pigeon really needs a bath! Except, the Pigeon's not so sure about that and keeps say, “I do not.” Besides, he took a bath last month! Maybe, it’s going to take some serious convincing to try and get the Pigeon to take a bath. Personal Reflection: '''This is a great picture book! It also tells a cute and funny little story about a bird that doesn’t want to take a bath. I know from personal experiences with my boys that bath time isn’t always enjoyable. '''Title: I Just Forgot Author: Mercer Mayer Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction ' '''Summary:' Little Critter struggles to remember what he is supposed to do each day. On rainy days he remembers his raincoat but forgets his boots. On school days he gets to school on time but forgets his lunchbox. At home he takes a bath but forgets to use soap. Poor Little Critter! He tries hard but hasn't quite mastered the art of how to get through the day. Personal Reflection: This book has an excellent character, Little Critter, who is just is having a horrible time trying to remember the things he needs to do. Children can relate to this book as they too may have forgotten some of the things Little Critter forgot. Title: The Mitten Tree '' '''Author:' Candace Christiansen Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction ' '''Summary:' One snowy day an elderly woman named Sarah, watches as children gathering at the bus stop. While they never seem to notice her, she notices them, especially one little boy who has no mittens. That night, Sarah knits the boy a pair of cozy mittens and places them on the blue spruce tree for him to discover. It soon becomes a game, with the children looking for new mittens on the mysterious tree every morning, and Sarah joyfully knitting new ones each night. Personal Reflection: This book has a touching message and beautiful illustrations. Both adults and children can benefit from the gift of giving and see how much of a difference you can make in the lives of others.